Note To Self: Stop Losing Bets
by Dawnie Otaku
Summary: After losing a bet, Canada and Romano are forced to go to high school for a year. Between human friends, cliques, and the occasional visits from the nations, how will they possibly survive? (PruCan and Spamano will be included)


_**Hey there! I haven't read a story like this yet, so I wanted to write one myself! There will be PruCan and Spamano, but it won't make an appearance right away. This is mostly just how Romano and Canada survive high school. The bet was that Romano and Canada had to act like each other. Obviously, they failed. I really have nothing else to say, so... Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia.**_

Chapter 1

"I can't believe we lost the fucking bet," Romano, or Lovino Vargas, as he was going by, grumbled. "This is your fault." He looked pointedly at his companion that sat next to him in the taxi.

"It really isn't my fault that I don't like swearing and insulting people," his companion, Canada, or Matthew Williams, retorted. "Plus it was obvious you would lose. You can't act invisible to save your life, no offense. You're just really loud. Not obnoxious like my brother, but just… you know, loud." Lovino huffed and said nothing, instead opting to glare out the window.

"Why do we even have to go to one of America's schools anyway?" He muttered after a while of silence. "I can handle yours, but I want nothing to do with hamburger bastard."

"It was part of the bet," Matthew replied quietly. "We can't do anything about it."

"I shouldn't have even accepted the fucking bet in the first place," Lovino said. "Why couldn't we have just taken your car to the school anyway?"

"I… may have accidentally let Alfred drive it the last time he was over at my place and he… might have crashed it into a grocery store?" Matthew laughed nervously. "I'm getting it back next week. Until then, we'll have to settle for taxis and buses. And we couldn't take your car because you and your brother drive like maniacs." Lovino just grunted in reluctant agreement.

"What school are we going to again?" He asked a while later.

"Morano High," Matthew answered. "Oh, look, we're here. Thanks." Matthew and Lovino climbed out of the taxi after giving the driver the money. They stared up at the school and then looked at each other with a sigh.

"How long has it been since you've been to a human school?" Lovino asked.

"Years," Matthew replied. "I think like, 50? I don't know. Luckily, Alfred's got me into the trends so I know what's up. How about you?"

"Same as you, I guess," Lovino said. "I mostly just keep myself updated on fashion though."

"Never took you as the fashion type," Matthew mused as he observed Lovino's clothes. "Although, those _do_ look quite expensive."

"They're from famous designers in my country," Lovino scoffed. "Of course they would be fucking expensive. Anyway, let's not waste anymore time. We have to register for this hellhole right?"

"Right," Matthew agreed, nodding. "On three?" Lovino nodded. "One, two, three." And they pushed open the doors of the school.

* * *

><p>"So… what was the point of the fucking dramatics?" Lovino asked as he and Matthew sat in the office of the school, waiting for someone to give them their schedule and a tour.<p>

"Alfred's movies must have rubbed off on me," Matthew told him, shrugging with a small, sheepish smile. Lovino rolled his eyes as the principal walked in.

"You two are our new exchange students correct?" The principal said, looking at her clipboard. "Lovino Vargas from Rome in Italy and Matthew Williams from Ottawa in Canada?" They both nodded. "Right, well, here are your schedules, and your guides should be here soon. Until then, just sit tight. Also, I expect you read the rules attached to your schedules. While we are a generally laid back school, we do want all our students to remain safe and not cause any distractions that would stop them from learning. Is that understood?" Lovino and Matthew nodded again. "Alright then, I hope you enjoy your time here!" With that, the principal made her way back to her office.

"Right, laid back my ass," Lovino muttered, slouching back into his seat. "I've heard about the shit with America's schools." Matthew nodded in agreement and silence fell over them once more.

"Mr. Vargas, Mr. Williams, your guides are waiting just outside the door," the secretary said. Lovino and Matthew stood up, nodding their heads to the secretary before heading out.

Outside the door stood two boys. One boy had startling red hair and blue eyes. He wore normal blue jeans and a plain red t-shirt, and he seemed to be talking animatedly with the other boy. The other boy had long black hair and brown eyes. He wore black ripped jeans and a black, long-sleeved shirt that said VIPER in bold letters. He seemed to be uninterested in whatever the boy was talking about.

The redhead looked at the door when he heard it open and smiled.

"Hi there!" He said. "You two are Lovino Vargas and Matthew Williams, right? We're your guides! My name is Blain Grey! And this is my best bud, Shawn Light!" Lovino raised an eyebrow at their names.

"I'm not your 'best bud,'" Shawn said monotonously. "I only hang around you because of my girlfriend, my sister, and your half-brother." Blain ignored him and looked at the two nations in disguise.

"So which one of you is Lovino Vargas?" He asked. "I'm supposed to be showing you around. Shawn is showing around… uhhh… was it Matthew?" He looked at Shawn for confirmation. Shawn sighed and nodded, muttering "idiot" under his breath.

"I'm Lovino," Lovino said. "Call me anything other than my name and I'll fucking kill you." Blain laughed him off.

"Sure, whatever _Lovi_," Blain said, smirking just to spite the Italian brunette. Matthew had to hold back Lovino as he tried to kill him.

"Lovino, try to _avoid_ killing him for the time being," Matthew said quietly. "We don't want to go to jail or anything. That would be a pain." Lovino grunted in reluctant agreement.

"Fine," he agreed, "now let me go you maple bastard!" Matthew smiled and let go of him.

"Well, I'll see you later, and make sure not to give Mr. Grey any trouble," he advised.

"Haha, you can just call me Blain you know!" Blain told him. "I don't mind."

"Blain then," Matthew decided. "We'll get on with the tour then. I'll see you at lunch Lovino."

"Yeah, see you," Lovino said. Matthew turned and followed Shawn to wherever they were going.

"…So I guess I should show you around!" Blain announced after a moment of awkward silence. "I'll show you to your classes first, and then the rest of the school! What's your first class?"

"…Math with Ms. Richter," Lovino reluctantly answered. Blain winced.

"Ouch, that sucks," he said. "That's a terrible class to have first period. The students are fine, the teacher isn't. And math sucks, so there's that."

"Then I'm sure I'm going to hate that class," Lovino said bluntly.

"Well, let's go!" Blain chirped. "I'll show you to your classes!" He grabbed Lovino's wrist and began to drag him away.

"You don't even know the classroom!" Lovino exclaimed as he was dragged away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Matthew felt really awkward as Shawn showed him around. They only talked when Shawn asked what his class was and when Matthew asked a question. Shawn talked in a monotonous tone, but he was quick with the tour.<p>

Eventually, lunch came around and Blain and Lovino found them outside. Lovino looked even more grumpy than usual.

"Don't leave me alone with that guy again," Lovino growled at Matthew. "We're switching or touring together." Matthew just smiled apologetically at him.

"Well, this is where we eat lunch!" Blain exclaimed, taking both of their wrists and dragging them inside as Shawn followed. "Most people eat in the cafeteria, but we eat outside. Oh, and there are our friends! And siblings! Hey guys!" He stopped at a large area of grass where a large group of teens sat together at different tables.

At the nearest table, there was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes that sat next to a boy with black hair, glasses, and brown eyes. She sat across a boy that looked remarkably like her, except green was dyed into his hair. Next to him sat a girl with black hair pulled into a ponytail and hazel eyes. Her hair was dyed with red on her side bangs and light blue on her tips. The boy on the other side of her had his arm around her waist. That boy had black hair and blue eyes.

Next to the boy with glasses was a girl with brown hair pulled into a ponytail and green eyes. Next to her, a boy with black hair, brown eyes, and ear piercings was flirting with her, but she looked annoyed. Across from them, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was laughing at them.

At the next table, two girls that looked shockingly similar sat across from each other. Both girls had black hair and blue-green eyes, but one had white streaks in her hair (probably from hair bleach or dye). A boy had his arm around the girl with white streaks in her hair. The boy had brown hair that fell a little over his icy blue eyes.

Next to them, two boys sat across from each other. One was just staring at the other as he talked. The one talking was muscular in build and he was taller than the other. He had messy black hair and brown eyes, and he could be described as "tall, dark, and handsome." The other boy looked timid and had brown hair and brown eyes. There really wasn't anything special about him. Next to the boy talking, a girl with black hair and brown eyes and the same facial features as him was smiling at the two of them.

At the last table two girls that looked nothing alike sat across from each other, talking and laughing about something. One girl looked slightly older. She had wavy brown hair, glasses, and brown eyes. The other girl had wavy black hair, brown eyes, and glasses as well. Her hair was bleached brown-blonde at the bottom.

"Hey there bro," the girl nearest to them said. "These the guys you're supposed to be showing around? I hope you haven't traumatized them." Blain just laughed.

"Yeah, they are Lovino Vargas and… uhh… what's your name again?" He looked at Matthew with a frown as he tried to remember his name. Matthew sighed.

"I'm Matthew Williams…" He said. Blain laughed sheepishly.

"Haha, I knew that!" He said.

"You're horrible!" The girl that had previously spoken said. "Hi, I'm Genevieve, but everyone calls me Gen. I'm Blain's half-sister. The one sitting across from me is my twin brother, Genesis. Everyone just calls him Gene. The one sitting next to me is Alex, my boyfriend. Next to Gene is Haley and her boyfriend, Ravon. Haley is Shawn's sister. The girl over there is Jennifer, but everyone calls her Jen too - I know, it's confusing - and the one flirting with her is Phoenix. And across from them is Violet, my best friend and Blain's girlfriend. Those two girls that look alike are twins, Leila and Lucy, and the brown haired guy is Leila's boyfriend, Tyson. Tall, dark, and handsome over there is Adrian, and that's his boyfriend, Tanner. The girl with them is Alexis, Adrian's twin sister. Some people call her Alex, I call her Alexis to avoid confusion. And those two girls at the last table are Misty and Tala. Misty's the brown haired one and Tala's the black haired one with bleached hair."

"Where's Arachne?" Shawn asked.

"She's probably in lunch detention or skipping class again," Gene answered for Genevieve.

"Arachne is Shawn's girlfriend," Gen explained. "They actually got together due to a bet, but eventually they fell for each other." Matthew nodded in understanding while Lovino didn't care.

"Hey guys, introduce yourselves to the new guys!" Gene shouted to the very end of the table. Most of them heard it and turned their attention to Matthew and Lovino, but Tristan, Adrian, Misty, and Tala didn't hear.

"Alexis, can you get their attention?" Genevieve sighed. Alexis nodded and hit her brother on the head.

"Lovebirds, pay attention," she ordered. "We're being introduced to the new kids. You too." She hit Tala on the back of her head. Tala just looked at her, confused.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We're being introduced to the new kids," Alexis explained. Tala nodded, her mouth forming an 'o' shape.

"Well guys, these two are Lovino Vargas and Matthew Williams!" Blain announced. "They'll be hanging out with us from now on!"

"Wait a fucking second, who said we'll be hanging out with you guys?" Lovino snapped. Tala smiled for some reason after hearing him talk.

"Well, you don't know anyone else, do you?" Shawn said, not even looking at him. "You have no choice. Trust me, I'm not happy about it either."

"Haha, sorry, but you're stuck with us unless you somehow manage to make friends with some other people," Alex continued sheepishly. "And I don't think that'll happen. While we are a large group of friends, we're considered 'geeks' so once you associate with us, you're at the bottom of the social ladder. Unless you're Gene, Adrian, Tyson, Phoenix, or Raven. Then you'll just have a bunch of fangirls after you."

"This conversation is boring me," Phoenix cut in. "I'm leaving losers. See ya sweet cheeks." He smiled flirtatiously at the brunette in front of him, who just glared at him.

"It's Jennifer, you idiot," she spat. He just ignored her words and winked before walking away. "God, I hate that guy," Jennifer grumbled.

"I'm not sure, Jenny, you seem to like him a lot, if your occasional blushing is anything to go by," Tala teased. Jennifer turned her glare on her.

"Shut up," she said. Tala smiled cheerfully at her and said nothing as she looked back at Misty and continued to talk to her.

"You two should sit down next to Tala and Misty," Shawn advised. "You're probably tired of standing around. You have to sit next to them because the other tables have no room for you. Be warned that those two are a bit… strange."

"We've dealt with lots of strange people," Matthew said, smiling. "I'm sure we'll be fine." Shawn shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said, and then walked off to completely skip out on lunch. Blain laughed.

"That guy, always too cool for us," he said. "Seriously though, sit down over there. We only have like, ten minutes left of lunch." He sat down next to his half-sister, and with no other choice, Matthew and Lovino sat next to the girls at the end of the table.

"Hey there," Misty said. "I'm Misty. Nice to meet you I guess."

"The name's Tala!" Tala said confidently with a slight redness on her cheeks. Misty raised an eyebrow at her.

"Dude, are you blushing?" She asked. Tala looked at her with what seemed to be genuine confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "I'm not blushing." She was lying though. She knew she was blushing, and Misty knew she knew. However, Misty said nothing and just shrugged, looking back at the boys.

"She's always blushing around new people, so don't think she has a thing for you or anything," she told them. "Although, there is a chance she will. Depends on your personality and looks."

"Misty!" Tala whined. "Don't tell people that!" Misty just laughed at her and Tala pouted. "Bitch," she grumbled.

"I know I am, darling," Misty said, grinning.

"A-ah, well, we're Matthew and Lovino," Matthew said nervously.

"We heard," Tala said. "Also, you're in my History class! And Lovino is in my English class! Shawn introduced you to the teacher and I saw you, and Blain, of course, introduced Lovino quite loudly, so of course I saw him too."

"Lovino's in my Math class," Misty added. "Not sure about Matthew though." Tala winced.

"Oo, tough break," she said with fake sympathy. "I am so sorry about that teacher." She and Misty then continued with their conversation, changing topics from time to time about things that didn't really make any sense to Matthew and Lovino.

The school wasn't that bad, Matthew had decided. The people so far were nice enough, so that was good. It seemed that he was more noticeable here, so he liked that as well. Lovino was just happy about the fact that no one was really a big asshole, other than Blain, who reminded him of America. All in all, it wasn't as terrible as they expected it to be.

Of course, nothing could ever go that smoothly for them.


End file.
